As the development of technology, display becomes an indispensable part of most of consumer electronic devices. In some compact designed devices such as mobile phones, displays are required to be brighter, thinner, and narrower boarder to make the display as large as possible. On the other hand, in large-sized display such as TVs or display walls for public information displays larger than 200 inch, narrower boarder or zero boarder technique becomes a must for these kinds of applications because the non-display boarders of two adjacent panels may be too obvious and greatly degrade display quality. Although there must be some limitations to minimize boarders of the display, there is still a need to narrower or eliminate the boarders of two adjacent displays of a joint display wall and improve the display quality thereof.